Bones
Overview The Core Agent known only as Bones is one of the greatest and most fearsome assassins in recent history. His skills in pressure point combat and medical application are legendary within certain circles, though almost no one in System 54 knows who he is. These skills allowed him to climb the Core's ladder until he found himself with a position amongst the members of Alpha 1. Personality Bones is a rather upbeat and likable person, often using humour and a relatively chatty nature to offset his physical appearance. However, he is not one to be underestimated, and doesn't bat an eyelid over lost lives. However, as he is trained as a medic, he generally avoids killing where possible, particularly those he considers low risk. This does not mean that he shies away from assassination though, and those who underestimate his medical background are those that wind up dead. Appearance Bones is a tall and relatively thin man, though his body is highly trained and packed with corded muscle. Like his companion Grim, he enjoys taking a more thematic approach with his outfit, and designed it to make him look like a living skeleton. He wears looser, comfortable clothing and often carries a white bag with him, usually filled with medical supplies. He also always wears a gleaming skull helmet that encloses his entire face, and his true appearance is a mystery. Skills/ Weapons Being both a member of the Core and Alpha 1, Bones is one of the deadliest men alive. He is a master in hand to hand to hand combat, and is more than capable of dispatching multiple armed opponents in a matter of seconds. He is also incredibly quick in terms of both speed and reaction time. However, perhaps Bones' most dangerous skill is the talent he possesses in the medical field. With his in depth knowledge of the human body, he specializes in pressure point combat. With this, he can numb and lock opponents limbs with small electric currents carried through his gloves, leaving them powerless for a short period of time. Bones is also highly skilled in knife, sword and spear combat, as well as having a decent proficiency with firearms. Nevertheless, he prefers hand to hand combat above all else. He is also a highly trained hacker, and has shown the ability to infiltrate various computer systems with relative ease. Bones' clothing is also armoured and capable of stopping low-velocity rounds, such as those commonly used by Imperium pistols and sidearms. Backstory At some point, Bones joined the highly secretive Galactic Imperium assassination and espionage group known as the Core. There, he climbed the ranks until eventually joining the infamous Alpha 1. However, he eventually left the Core at some point before or after it's termination and disappeared in the eyes of the System. At some point during this period, he relocated to the Skarr, and managed to buy a house within the slum's confines. However, Bones eventually resurfaced to aide Tomas Brock and his old colleague Grim in his hunt for the 'fugitives' Risa Donovan and Ted Michaels. He did this to return a favour for fellow Alpha 1 Agent Taze. Trivia * Bones holds several doctorates in the medical field, though he won't reveal which ones they are. Category:Characters Category:Core Agents Category:Antagonists